SALAH KIRIM EMAIL!
by Twlight Prince
Summary: Baca sendiri deh! Seru pokoknya. Gak jago bikin Summary seh.


Salah Kirim

Disclaimer: Hetalia always have Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: gaje,cacat,jelek,abal,norak,diambil dari pengalaman pribadi, AU, Human name used

Pair: PrusXAusXHun

A/N: Seperti yang dibaca di warning, ini diambil dari pengalaman pribadi yang biking gw ngakak 7 hari 7 malem. Ok, lebay! Pokoknya bikin gw ketawa seharian

* * *

Langit masih mendung dan author masih tetep berpikiran R 18+. Begitu juga dengan suasana kelas Europe di World Academy, yaitu, ribut, rusuh, berisik, dll karena kelas mereka lagi kosong alias gak ada guru yang ngajar. Harusnya sekarang lagi pelajaran IT. Cuma, Mr. Eduard, lagi gak masuk. Alesannya, anaknya, Raivis, lagi sekarat abis digencet oleh siswa paling bermasalah di World Academy, Ivan Braginski. Cowok ini mirip kaya Justin Bieber yang lagi digosipin itu. Tapi bukan berarti dia pake topeng dan wig serta seorang pedofil berumur 51 tahun. Dia itu laki-laki dengan muka yang nauzubillahminzalik bikin author klepek-klepek. Tapi hatinya, jangan ditanya. MANTAB!

Kita kembali kecerita. Gilbert Beilchmidt, seorang siswa cukup 'parah' di World Academy, sedang duduk dengan muka bosan menatap laptopnya. Dari tadi dia lagi chat ama orang asing di . Tapi yang bikin gedeg setengah idup, dari tadi disconnect-kin mulu sama yang diajak chat kalo dia lagi jawab pertanyaan asl (age, sex, location). Sapa suruh jawabnya kaya gini: (a)16 (s)m [male] (l)Prussia. Semua orang pasti seremkan. Dikiraiin mereka lagi chat sama arwah iseng direruntuhan Kongrecht Pruben.

Okeh, kita balik lagi kecerita! Pokoknya, Gilbert lagi suntuk dikelas. Maunya sih ngerusuh supaya seru. Tapi adanya dia diseret keruang kepala sekolah lagi. Baru aja tadi digiring kek maling ayam kesana (-dirajam fans girl Prussia-). Dan yang paling utama dia gak mau ngerusuh adalah, pacarnya author (-coret yang gede-) maksudnya, Roderich Edelstein, lagi asyik memainkan biolanya di pojok kelas sambil nyender ke tembok. Dia melakukan itu karena disuruh sama temen-temennya yang juga lagi suntuk. Katanya supaya ada hiburan. Tadi Gilbert udah nyoba ngerusuh, Cuma langsung dikasih death glares dari teman-temannya yang lagi mendengarkan alunan music dari biola Roderich.

Dengan wajah (= 3 =) Prussia mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku kemejanya dan berpikiran: "enaknya ngapain ya? masa aku yang AWESOME ini nganggur-nganggur aja." Dia monyong-moyong sambil mikir hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba dia tercetus sebuah ide cukup cemerlang.

"AHA!" dia berteriak begitu setelah mendapatkan ilham

"SSSTTTT!" semua temannya menghujamnya dengan kata yang sama sambil meletakkan telunjuk tangan mereka [masa telunjuk kaki] di depan mulut masing-masing.

Tapi yang di-"ssssstttt!"-in malah nyengir-nyegir kaya kuda overdoses bir pletok (?). dia segera menulis e-mail dengan tujuan 'Elizaveta'. Mau tau isi e-mailnya apa? Begini isinya:

_Ya~~yang~~~ kamu lagi dimana?~~~~_

_Your Love, Gilbert =9 _

Kesesese! Biarin dah gw kena tabok frying pan-nya Eliza gara-gara kirim e-mail kaya gini. Yang penting gw ada kerjaan. YiiiHaaaa! Tarik mang! (?) batinnya dalam hatinya yang kotor itu (di bom Prussia!)

Dengan nistanya dia menekan tombol "SEND." TERKIRIMLAH E-MAIL NISTA ITU! HAHAHAHAHA

Lalu, cuplikan lagu Chopin berkumandang.

"RODDIE! HP-NYA BUNYI TUH!" teriak Gilbert sambil menoleh ketempat Roddie berpijak

"Iya saya tau. Gak usah teriak-teriak, obaka-san!" ya… Roddie memang pecinta ketenangan. Lagian Gilbert juga kurang kerjaan banget teriak-teriak di kelas. Emang di hutan apa terika-teriak.

Roddie berjalan menuju mejanya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan biolanya pada tempatnya. Ehem! Sebagai tambahan. Meja Roddie dan Gilbert itu sebelahan. Itu yang sering memicu terjadinya kembali perang berebutan Silesia. Roddie melihat sekilas Gilbert dan langsung beranggapan bahwa Gilbert bener-bener gila gara-gara negliatin hape-nya sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

Roddie mengambil handphonenya yang dia letakkan dilaci mejanya. Dia segera membuka e-mailnya, dan…..

"APA MAKSUDMU, OBAKA-SAN!"

~(=o=)~

Semuanya sibuk mengerebuti meja Roddie dan Gilbert. Elizaveta yang sedang membuat cerita yaoi juga heran. Lalu dia mencegat Belgie yang sedang tertawa lepas setelah datang ketempat yang tadi dikerebutin orang.

"Belgie, ada apa sih? Kayanya rame banget di tempatnya Gilbert." Tanya Eliza

Belgie masih senyum-senyum penuh misteri dan mash ada sisa tawa yang keluar dimulutnya. "Jadi gini…"

~(=o=)~

_FLASHBACK!_

"APA MAKSUDMU OBAKA-SAN!" Roddie melempar handphonenya kearah Gilbert dengan keras.

"AW! APAAN SIH? EMANG GW NGAPAIN, HAH?" Gilbert mengambil handphone Roddie yang terjatuh

"Baca sendiri!" muka Roddie benar-benar kesal dan manatap Gilbert dengan seram.

Gilbert segera membaca e-mail Roddie itu yang tentunya dari handphone Roddie juga. Seketika mukanya antara merah, ijo, biru, ama putih. Nah lo! Warna macam apa itu. Gilbert langsung terburu-buru melihat handphonennya dan melihat e-mail yang tadi dia kirim ke Elizaveta.

"LAH KOK GINI SIH? ANJRIT! GW SALAH KIRIM!" teriak Gilbert entah pada siapa.

"GW ADA DISEBELAH LO, OBAKA-SAN! PUAS LO!" Bentak Roddie

"Tunggu dulu Roddie! Ini mau aku kirim ke Elizaveta kok! Bukan ke kamu!" Gilbert sedikit gelagapan.

Lalu Netherland mengambil handphone Gilbert yang masih ada di tangannya. Dia langsung ngakak begitu baca e-mail itu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! CIEEEE… GILBERT! SEKARANG MAUNYA SAMA YANG AGAK TSUNDERE YA~~~" teriak Nether over.

"Wait-wait! Tunggu dulu. Jangan salah paham!" Gilbert berusaha untuk mengambil kembali handphonenya. Tapi tak bisa gara-gara dia masih kalah tinggi dalam posisi duduk sama Netherland yang lagi berdiri.

"Woi temen-temen! Ada pairing baru dikelas kita!" Nether kembali berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan handphone Gilbert ke udara.

"Udah kubilangkan itu mau kukirim ke Eliza. Bukan ke Roddie." Gilbert membela dirinya. Tapi gagal. Seluruh temannya terlanjur membaca e-mail nista itu.

Berbagai kecengan keluar dari mulut teman-temannya. rata-rata men-ciee-kan Gilbert. Tak ada yang ngecengin Roddie. Soalnya mereka udah pada tau, Roddie marah, loker bisa aja terjun ke lapangan gara-gara dia lempar. Tapi kecengannya si Francis paling beda. Kaya gini nih:

"Ya ampun Gilbert…ternyata kamu berpaling kepada pemuda aristokrak itu…bagaimana nasib benih yang kamu tanam dirahim ku ini…gimana nasibnya Bert! Gimana nasibnya?" acting Francis sangat meyakinkan. Dia ngomong kaya gitu dengan gaya gw-gak-makan-1-dekade. Soalnya dia ngelus-ngelus perut rampingnya itu.

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

~(=o=)~

"jadi gini. Si Gilbert mau ngirim e-mail ke kamu. Cuma nyasar ke Roddie. Sumpah, gw mau ngakak ampe mati baca tuh e-mail!" Belgie memegangi perutnya karena mules kebanyakan ketawa sama tadi pagi dia belom sempet boker.

"Emang isi e-mailnya apa? Ngapain dia ngirim-ngirim e-mail keg Gw? Ngomong aja langsung. Orang sekelas ini." Kata Eliza berturut-turut

"Ya~~~yang~~~ kamu lagi dimana?~~~ gitu isi e-mailnya! Najis…. Eneg gw ketawa dari tadi." Belgie memeganggi perutnya makin kencang. Ke toilet aja bu…jangan brojol disini…

Eliza bengakit dari kuburnya—maksudnya, dia bangkit dari bangkunya dan menghampiri meja yang dikerumuni itu.

Gilbert masih kelabakan mengatasi kecengan yang datang terus menerus datang. Dan Roddie masih menatap Gilbert dengan tatapan gw-makan-lo-bulet-bulet dengan mata hampir menangis. Karena Roddie tak kunjung memberi perlawanan, dia juga mulai dikata-kataiin.

KEMPLANG!

Dari jauh, Eliza melempar frying pannya layaknya tombak dan menusuk a.k.a menabrak kepala Gilbert. Gilbert pun tepar ditempat. Mendadak sunyi. Roddie juga kaget. Elizaveta mendekati meja Gilbert.

"Makanya, periksa kontak yang bener! 'R' sama 'E' itu letaknya beda dan jauh tau!" Eliza memarahi mayat idup itu sambil menggandeng tangan Roddie. Mereka pun menjauh dari keremunan itu. Tak ada yang mau menyentuh Gilbert yang bagaikan onggokan daging itu.

FIN DENGAN GAJE!

Hahahahahahah! Diambil dari pengalaman pribadi. Tentunya dengen sedikit pengembangan versi author. Hahahahaah! Kalo nginget-nginget kejadian aslinya,pengen ketawa kenceng-kenceng! Sumpah deh!

Maaf kalo ada Typo! Saran dan Kritik tidak-coret yang gede! saya terima sepenuh hati! sumpah tadi itu cuma bercanda kok!


End file.
